Crazy For You
by staring-at-thesunset16
Summary: Maddie Wilson is Rocque Records' newest singing sensation. She catches one of the boys' eyes but will their relationship be smooth sailing or will they hit rocky waters? (Crappy summary but I swear the actual story is gonna be better)
1. Prologue

**Hello! It's been a while since I've written a story on here & I'm on a really long break so I decided to start writing again. This is a completely different story from You're My Favorite Girl which was a part of my dark writing days when I was a freshman *cringes* I guess this is some sort of re-write of YMFG. It will mostly be written in the same way of incorporating my OC into the BTR episodes. So I hope you enjoy, if anyone is ever gonna read this lol. Oh & I was kinda out of the BTR fandom for like a year or two so I'm still a little depressed about the show being over & them going their separate ways *SOBS & HOPES FOR A BTR REUNION***

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the episodes I will be using.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Hey you with the blue eyes, baby_

 _Have you seen me here before?_

 _You've got something they don't have_

 _And I'm liking it more & more…_

I strummed the last chord of my song, Favorite Girl & looked up. I was currently auditioning for hit music producer, Gustavo Rocque, who has been auditioning people all over the country, looking for the next singing sensation. I stared at him nervously as he stared back at me. He stood up & I braced myself for the rejection I was used to.

"You're in."

"I understand. Thank you for your time Mr. Rocque. It's been an honor auditioning for you –" I stopped myself, realizing what he just said. "Wait. Did you say yes?" I gaped at him.

"Maddie? Is that you're name?" I nodded. "Well, you definitely have something the others don't have & I am liking it more & more." he quoted my song & I smiled. "You have got a great voice, great songwriting, a great look. You definitely have everything needed to be a huge pop star. And I want you on my record label. So what do you say, Maddie? Do you wanna come to LA & become an international singing sensation?"

"YES!"


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is the first chapter of Crazy For You! Please leave reviews/comments so that I know if I'm a crappy writer or not lol ENJOY!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush, nor the episodes I will be using.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

"Welcome to the Palmwoods, the home of the future famous."

Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant, led us inside the apartment complex where I would be living in for the next 3 months while I recorded demos in Rocque Records. I moved out here from North Carolina with my older brother, Jake because our parents couldn't leave their jobs to go with me. It also helped that Jake was going to be attending UCLA on this big football scholarship. I was mostly excited about reuniting with my best friend, Jo. She moved out here about a year ago to become a singer but ended up finding her true passion in acting as she is currently auditioning around for TV shows & movies.

"MADDIE!" Speak of the devil. I saw Jo running full speed towards me. She gave me a giant hug. "God, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Jo!" I hugged her back hard.

"I still can't believe you're actually here." She exclaimed.

"Well, you better believe it because I'm gonna be here for a while." I smiled.

"And that you're finally gonna live your dream of being a singer. You've wanted to be a singer ever since you came out of the womb!" She joked.

"True." I agreed. "How about you Ms. I'm gonna move to LA to be a singer but oops now I wanna be an actress?" She chuckled.

"Hey, things happen!" She shrugged. I laughed. I missed my best friend so much & now we get to spend everyday together. Well, if my demos get picked. _Please let my demos get picked._ I silently prayed.

"JOEY!" My brother screamed.

"JAKEY!" Jo screamed. I rolled my eyes at their nicknames for each other. You see, I've known Jo all my life so Jake basically treats her as his other little sister as well.

"How is little sister no. 2 doing?" He asked, releasing Jo from his bear hug. "Any boys I need to beat up?"

"No, Jake. No need to beat anyone up."

"So, Jo where's that boyfriend you keep talking about?" I asked.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Jo exclaimed.

"Yet." I said, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"You'll meet him soon enough. You guys will be working in the same label by the way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, he & his friends are in a band called, Big Time Rush. I'll introduce you to them if we see them. They're really nice & cute." She winked at me. I shook my head.

"Nope. No. No cute boys for Maddie." Jake interrupted. I rolled my eyes.

"And when has you stopping me from dating _actually_ stopped me from dating?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Well, never & I'm not okay with that! Oh & Jo I think I'm gonna need to have a man to man talk with your boyfriend." He huffed out his chest. Me & Jo both rolled our eyes. He was always protective of the 2 of us because of his being 2 years older than we are.

"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Jo responded.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked, smirking. I giggled & Jo groaned.

"Here are the keys to your apartment." Kelly handed me a set of keys to apartment 4K. I had almost forgotten that she was here because of our little reunion. "Now Maddie, you have to be at the studio by 9:30. I'll send a car to pick you up at 9. I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved & left us alone. We went up to our apartment & Jo helped us moving in. After a few hours, we all sat down in the couch exhausted.

"Hey it's your first day here & I need to tour you around the Palmwoods." Jo said.

"Okay, Jake I'm going out with Jo alright!" I screamed at my brother who was on his laptop.

"Yeah sure! Come back at around 6 okay? Mom said we had to call her then."

"Yup! See you bro!" Me & Jo headed for the door.

"Hey Mads!" Jake screamed. I turned around & raised my eyebrows.

"What?"

"No boys!" I rolled my eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Hope you all enjoy! Reviews** **will be much appreciated 3**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Big Time Rush or any of the episodes I will be using.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

"And this is Palmwoods Park." Jo said.

We were in a park filled with kids & teens playing, reading scripts, eating, talking & basically doing anything. It was a pretty nice place with lots of trees & benches. I could definitely do some songwriting here. Me & Jo sat in one of the benches and started talking like we did back home when suddenly Jo's phone rang.

"Hello? Yeah. What? But I thought I had to go in tomorrow? Ugh! Fine okay I'll be there!" She said to her phone, obviously mad. "My producer just called & said I had to go to work because apparently I was supposed to shoot a scene today which I knew was going to be shot tomorrow because that's what they told me." She ran a hand through her hair. "And now I have to leave you here all by yourself. I'm sorry." She pouted.

"It's fine. You have to work & I understand that."

"You really are the bestest best friend ever." Jo hugged me.

"I know." I said, smiling.

"I still feel bad about leaving you all alone here. But I think I know just where to leave you. Come on!" She grabbed my hand & pulled me to my feet. She dragged me back into the Palmwoods and brought me to apartment 2J. She knocked on the door.

"Whose apartment is this?" I asked Jo. She was about to answer when the door opened & tall blonde boy appeared.

"Hey!" He said to Jo, smiling lovingly. This is the boy she's been talking about. He totally likes her. I thought

"Hey! Kendall this is my best friend, Maddie. She just moved here from North Carolina. Maddie, this is my friend, Kendall." Jo introduced us to one another.

"Ah, so you're the boyfriend." I said, smirking. They both blushed & Jo sent a glare in my direction.

"We're not together." Jo said & I could've sworn I heard Kendall mutter Yet under his breath.

"And you're the best friend. It's nice to finally meet you." He said. He showed me his hand & I shook it.

"Now that you're all introduced, I have to get going. I have to go shoot a scene in about 15 minutes. Do you & the guys mind keeping Maddie company while I'm gone?" Jo asked.

"No, we don't mind at all & I think the guys are gonna like her." Kendall said. I smiled.

"Thanks, you're the best. Take care of her okay? Don't let the guys drool over her too much." She turned to me & gave me a hug. "I'm really sorry I have to go. I'll make it up to you okay? Bye guys!" She waved at us & rushed off which left me alone with Kendall.

"Come in." He led me in his apartment.

"Wow. You're apartment's really cool. Is that a swirly slide?" I asked.

"Yup. It's pretty awesome. So why'd you move to LA?"

"Well, I auditioned for Gustavo Rocque." Hearing his name Kendall's eyes widened. Oh yeah, we were gonna be on the same label. "Yeah, & he brought me over here to record some demos with him. You're on the same label too right? Jo told me."

"Yeah, so you're the new artist Gustavo was talking about." He said. I nodded. "That's so cool. I guess we'll be hanging out a lot more."

" I guess so." I decided to tease him about Jo. "Hey, I know you have the hots for my best friend." He started choking on his own spit. I patted his back.

"WHA? NO? Pssh! Me like Jo? Ha!" Kendall exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Is it that obvious?" I nodded. He groaned. I laughed.

"Don't worry I won't tell her but you should know she likes you too." His face lit up when I said that. "So where are your other friends?" I asked, changing the subject.

"They'll be here in about…" He looked at his watch. "5 seconds." I raised my eyebrows. He gestured to the door & in came 3 other boys our age came barging in the door. A boy with long hair coming across forehead, a shorter boy wearing a helmet on his head & a cute spiky haired boy all rushed to Kendall, not even noticing I was there.

"KENDALL YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT CARLOS JUST DID TO MY LUCKY COMB!" The boy with the long hair said.

"YOU STARTED IT!" The boy with the helmet who I am assuming is Carlos fought back.

"NO! YOU STARTED IT!"

"NO YOU DID!" The 2 started bickering & the cute spiky haired boy face-palmed. I giggled. The 2 boys stopped fighting.

"WE HEAR GIRL!" They both screamed.

"Well, if you 2 would've stopped fighting earlier then I would've been able to introduce her to you guys. This is Maddie, Jo's best friend from North Carolina who's gonna be recording her demos at Rocque Records. Now, be nice to her & don't creep her out." Kendall introduced me. I waved at them.

"Hi!" I said, smiling.

"Hello there. I'm James Diamond & you're gorgeous. Wanna go out with me?" The long haired boy asked me. I raised my eyebrows at him. Is he for real? I mean he's cute & all but so not my type.

"Um no thank you. You're nice & all but you're not my type but we can still be friends!" I smiled at him. He stared at me frozen with his mouth wide open. The other guys started laughing. "Why are you laughing?"

"No one has ever rejected James before. I like you already!" Carlos said. I laughed. He hugged me. I was taken aback & I just patted his head somewhat like a puppy. "Sorry I'm a hugger. I'm Carlos & I'm pretty sure we're gonna be great friends!" Aww this guy is too adorable. He reminds me of a giant teddy bear.

"It's nice to meet you too, Carlos." I smiled. I turned to the last boy. God he was really cute.

"Hi, I'm Logan." He took out his hand. I shook it & I swear I felt sparks. I decided to ignore it.

"Maddie." I said, still shaking his hand. Is it weird if I said that it felt right holding his hand? Yes, yes it would, Maddie. You just met the boy. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM! My mind screamed. Someone cleared their throat & we both let go awkwardly.

"So Maddie, tell us about yourself." Carlos asked as we sat down on the couch. I sat beside Kendall & Logan.

"Well, my name's Maddie Wilson. I'm 16 years old. I love to sing & write music. I'm a little bit of nerd, top of my class. Um, I have an older brother who I'm gonna be living with whilst I'm here. Uhh, I don't really know what else to say about me." I said. The guys chuckled.

"What do you think of Gustavo so far?" James said.

"He was really nice when I met him." The guys all started coughing.

"DID YOU SAY NICE?" They all screamed at me.

"Uh, yeah."

"He didn't yell at you?" Kendall asked.

"He didn't call you names?" James asked.

"He didn't make you cry?" Logan asked. I shook my head. Carlos screamed.

"You must be like some sort of witch! Because Gustavo is never nice to us. NEVER." Carlos said, grabbing a pillow & using it as a shield.

"Really? Well, that's weird." I said.

"It just means you haven't met the real him & the real him is bad. Really bad." James said in a low voice. I stared at him in shock.

"But don't worry, Maddie. We'll protect you from Gustavo when needed." Logan said as he put his arm around my shoulders. I smiled at him. The guys & I continued to talk until I got a text from my brother telling me to go back to the apartment as our parents wanted to video chat with us.

"Hey guys, I have to go back to my apartment now. My parents want to video call me & my brother. It was nice hanging out with you guys." I stood up & the guys stood up as well. They all gave me a goodbye hug. When I hugged Logan, I felt all warm & fuzzy inside. God Maddie. Get yourself together.

"I"ll walk you to your apartment." Logan said.

"Really?" He nodded. "Okay."

"Yo guys, I'll just walk Maddie to her apartment!" The other guys shouted a mix of "Yeah!" "Sure!" "Okay!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's chapter 3 yay! ((Reviews are much appreciated please & thank you!)) **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BTR or any of the episodes or songs that I will be using in this story.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

We walked out of apartment 2J & made our way to the elevators. We stayed a good distance from each other.

"Your friends are really something aren't they? What were James & Carlos fighting about a while ago?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're all idiots. James had apparently bought the last corndog in the corndog stand & Carlos got pissed cause he loves corndogs so he took it out on James' lucky comb by licking it." Logan explained as if it was the most normal thing in the world. I stared at him. He shrugged. "I told you they were idiots." I laughed. The elevator dinged. "Ladies, first." He gestured to the elevator doors.

"Why, thank you, kind sir." I joked along with him & went inside. I pressed 4 & the elevator started moving.

"So, you're a songwriter?" He asked.

"Yup. I auditioned with my own song & I guess Gustavo liked it."

"That's so cool. Will I get to hear this song one day?" He smiled at me. I nodded.

"I'll play it for you sometime." I smiled & we looked at each other's eyes. I may have to change that lyric to 'brown eyes' because his are so beautiful. I was pulled out of my thoughts when the elevator dinged & the doors opened & I saw a girl with curly brown hair standing on the other side. She looked at me & Logan before she looked me up & down quite harshly. She turned to Logan.

"LOGIE! I've been looking for you everywhere!" She said. She threw herself onto Logan & kissed him smack on the lips. I felt my heart hurt a little. Maddie, you have no reason to be jealous. I thought to myself but why was I feeling just that.

"Oh I'm so rude. I didn't introduce myself. I'm Camille. Logan's girlfriend." She said putting emphasis on the last two words. I looked over at Logan who was standing there in shock & was looking at both me & Camille.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you, Camille. I'll see you around, Logan." I said softly enough for him to hear me. I briskly walked out of the elevator.

'"MADDIE WAIT!" I heard him shout at me but I couldn't bear to look back.

* * *

 **LOGAN'S POV**

"MADDIE WAIT!"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. My mind thought. I knew I was starting to like Maddie but now I know I have no chance in hell with her because of Camille. I had to fix this. Camille was trying to talk to me but I couldn't even stand to be around her right now.

"Camille, can you just leave me alone?!" She looked taken aback by my sudden outburst. She needed to know that I just wasn't interested in her & she needed to back off. I left her & tried desperately to look for Maddie. I realized that she never told me her apartment number. I groaned & decided to make my way back to the crib. I opened the door hard & slammed it.

"Woah, what's got you so mad? You & Maddie fighting already? I could've sworn you 2 were gonna start making out by the way you were looking at each other." Kendall joked. He noticed I was still fuming. "What happened?" I told him the events that had just taken place. "Damn. You really like her don't you?" He asked.

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know yet but Kendall I've never felt this way before & I've only known her for about 4 hours." I said.

"You totally like her & you're going to fix things with her & tell her that Camille is crazy." He put his hands on my shoulders. "You got this."

"I want to fix things but she never gave me her apartment number." I sighed.

"We can look for her tomorrow." Kendall suggested. I nodded. "Now chin up! We're having dinosaur nuggets for dinner!"


End file.
